


Father's Day

by missdibley



Series: East Of The Sun, West Of The Moon [17]
Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Chicago, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his place was a plate of scrambled eggs topped with chives. His favorite mug, a chipped blue and yellow mug that bore the words Ystad är för älskare was full of hot coffee. Next to the coffee were presents: a hand-drawn card from Maggy that showed the family standing in front of their house, and a small, square box tied with a blue ribbon. Magnus kissed the card, then put it down to pick up the box. He gave it a gentle shake.</p><p>“What’s this, Käraste?” Magnus looked up with a smile as Halla came in with a plate of breakfast sausage.</p><p>“Open it and see.” She pressed a kiss to his temple, then dropped a couple of links on his plate. “Good morning, sweetheart. Happy Father’s Day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnus Martinsson and The Magical Moomin Mystery Tour

Magnus Martinsson was always the first person up in the Roque-Martinsson house. Halla and Magnolia were upstairs, asleep, side by side, in Magnus and Halla’s bed, for Maggy had inherited her mother’s proclivity towards sleeping in. He kissed them both, laughing to himself when they shrugged the kisses off to turn over in the exact same way, then headed downstairs, sneakers in hand, to go for his morning run. Magnus was surprised to find Moomin, looking expectant, waiting for him by the front door.

“Good morning, Master Moomin.” Magnus knelt down and scratched Moomin behind the ears. The dog eagerly licked at his hand, then rested a paw on his knee. Moomin waited until Magnus finished lacing up his shoes, then nudged Magnus’s toe with his nose.

“Fancy a run?” Magnus snorted with laughter when the dog shook his head. He opened the front door and let Moomin out before locking up behind him. “Where are we going then?”

Moomin scooted down the stairs, stumbling on the last step, and squeezed through the bars of the gate. Magnus followed him down Shakespeare for a few blocks, pausing when Moomin turned up the alley just east of Leavitt.

“We’re going to Mass?” Magnus looked at Moomin questioningly when the dog stopped on Webster Avenue, just across the street from St. Hedwig’s. Moomin shook his head, then crossed. Magnus followed, nodding hello at Mario, the paleta man who was setting up his cart before the first service of the day. He found the dog panting in front of the outdoor shrine to the Virgin Mary.

“What are we doing here, Moomin?” He followed Moomin, who trotted to a magnolia tree a few feet away and pawed at it.

“Yes, they’re beautiful, just like our Magnolia at home.” Magnus smiled as the dog nosed through a few petals on the ground, sneezing as he did so. A placard hung from chain around one of the branches: HELP YOURSELF.

When Magnus reached to pluck a delicate blossom from the tree, two fell off. He tucked one into Moomin’s collar, who turned himself around in circles in a vain attempt to see it. Magnus took a video on his smartphone, taking care not to laugh too hard so the recording wasn’t shaky. The other he held gently, cupped in his hand.

“Okay, where now?” Moomin sprinted west on Webster, leading Magnus around the corner to Leavitt and Palmer. One corner was occupied by Rich’s First One Today, a sleepy dive where Halla and Magnus liked to drink warm Old Styles and eat Ray’s Potato Chips when they’d first moved to the neighborhood. The other was home to a private art studio, its windows full of shells and beach glass, battered chairs and more than a couple taxidermied squirrels.

The little dog jumped up at the window, waving his paw at a few small objects that sat just out of his reach on the sill. Magnus knelt down to take a closer look.

“Moomin, this is wonderful.” He scratched the little dog’s ear. “You think she’ll like it?” Moomin nodded at Magnus. “Perfect. Good find, Moomin!”

Moomin sighed and sat back on his hind legs. Once Magnus took the treasure off the sill and tucked it into his pocket, he scooped up the terrier and began the short walk towards home.

* * *

“We’re back!” Magnus found the front door open, which meant that his beloved wife and daughter were awake and most likely in the kitchen making breakfast. Maggy burst out from behind the couch.

“Surprise! Happy Papa’s Day!” She hugged him tightly around the legs, then stepped back so he could put Moomin down.

“Thank you, darling Maggy.” He presented the magnolia from St. Hedwig’s to her. “For you. Thank you for being the best daughter a papa could ever wish for.”

Maggy cooed as she took the flower from her father’s hand, giggling when he kissed the top of her head. She tucked it behind her ear, then tugged him towards the table.

At his place was a plate of scrambled eggs topped with chives. His favorite mug, a chipped blue and yellow mug that bore the words _Ystad är för älskare_ was full of hot coffee. Next to the coffee were presents: a hand-drawn card from Maggy that showed the family standing in front of their house, and a small, square box tied with a blue ribbon. Magnus kissed the card, then put it down to pick up the box. He gave it a gentle shake.

“What’s this, _Käraste_?” Magnus looked up with a smile as Halla came in with a plate of breakfast sausage.

“Open it and see.” She pressed a kiss to his temple, then dropped a couple of links on his plate. “Good morning, sweetheart. Happy Father’s Day.”

Halla set the sausages down, then took her seat. She smiled as she sipped her coffee. She looked away when he untied the ribbon and lifted the lid.

Magnus frowned as he took out a key. “It’s a key.”

“Yes,” replied Halla. “How astute.”

“It’s a key to our house.”

“Imagine that.” Halla set down her coffee and, picking up a fork, began to eat her eggs.

“Did you change the locks?”

“No.”

“Did I lose my key without knowing? Is this an extra?”

“No.”

“Halla…” Magnus narrowed his eyes at the key, which made Maggy giggle.

“Papa’s got a surprise. Mama’s got a secret. Maggy’s got a secret.” The little girl sang, then dropped a bite of sausage to the floor for a grateful Moomin.

“What secret? What surprise?” Magnus was about to sputter again when there was a gentle knock on the door.

“Hello? Anybody home?” A smiling Thai man in a pressed gingham camp shirt and cargo shorts entered, swinging a ring of keys on his index finger. He was followed by a handsome gentleman with a salt and pepper beard, sunglasses hanging around the neck of a faded black Hot Doug’s t-shirt.

“Uncle Nat! Uncle Kevin!” Maggy scampered out of her seat to hug her uncles, who were two of Halla’s oldest friends. It was then that Magnus noticed the two extra settings next to Halla and Maggy’s places. He got up and hugged them.

“Happy Father’s Day, Magnus!” Nat held up a six-pack of beer. “We brought these for beermosas. Hope that’s okay.”

Magnus’s eyes darted quickly to Halla’s, who blushed. “Uh, of course it is. I think Halla’s sticking with coffee, though.” Nat and Kevin’s eyes both darted to Halla’s stomach, then cleared their throats.

“Well, the beer’s warm anyway. Why don’t we all just drink coffee?” Nat set the beer down by Moomin’s bed.

“Even me?” Maggy’s eyes went wide at the prospect of having a cup of her own, just like the grown-ups.

“No! It’s terrible. It will stunt your growth! Let’s you and I have some milk instead.” Kevin wiggled her ear, then laughed when Maggy pulled out the chair next to hers for him.

Nat found his seat next to Halla and took her hand. “How far?” He whispered in her ear.

“Just past 8 weeks. We’re gonna tell her tomorrow.” She squeezed her friend’s hand. “Thanks for doing this.”

“Always.” He kissed her cheek.

Once they were all seated and had their eggs, Magnus looked at Halla. “So what’s the surprise?” She looked at Maggy.

“You want to tell him?” Halla smiled at her daughter as Maggy nodded.

“It’s a word that begins with the letter S.” Maggy smirked at her father as she crawled into her father’s lap.

Magnus sat back and looked at the ceiling. “Is it… snake? Summer? Swing?”

“Nope, but can I have a swing in the backyard? Please please please please please…” Maggy wiggled excitedly.

“Let’s get to my surprise first.” Magnus thought again. “Sunday? Supermarket? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!”

Maggy shook her head. “Sleepover!” She cried, clapping her hands.

“Oh!” Magnus looked around to find everyone smiling at him. “Uncle Nat and Uncle Kevin are here for a sleepover?”

“No! Silly Papa, I’m going to sleep at their con-doh-mee-knee-yum.” Maggy smiled as she pronounced the last word carefully.

“Isn’t she too young?”

“Am not!” Maggy piped up, then look chastened when Magnus peered at her with concern.

“She’ll be fine.” Nat looked at Halla and Magnus reassuringly. “We’ll take her this afternoon and evening, whenever you guys are ready. And we can decide after supper. Sound good?”

“YES.” Maggy wiggled excitedly in her seat. She looked at her Uncle Kevin with concern. “Can I have shrimp cocktail and fried clams?”

Halla laughed. “I’m not sure…”

“Of course she can!” Nat smiled at his husband, then winked conspiratorially at Maggy. “We’ll all wear matching bibs.”

Halla got up from the table. “I’m going to make more coffee. I think you guys are going to need it.” She wasn’t surprised when Magnus followed her into the kitchen.

“What?” She smiled up at him as she spooned grounds into the coffee maker and filled the machine with water. She scowled when Magnus beat her to pressing the ON switch.

“I still think she’s too young.”

“She’s 7, and a very mature 7 at that.” Halla reached up and clasped her hands around Magnus’s neck. “Besides, Nat and Kevin are her godfathers. She should spend more time with them.”

“True.” Magnus smiled. “Nat has a bunch of nieces and a nephew just a few years older than Maggy, right?”

“Yes. Back in Iowa. And Kevin’s son just graduated from Northwestern. Remember? We sent him a check.”

“Ah, yes.” Magnus sighed as Halla pressed a kiss to his chest.

“So what do you think, Papa? At least an afternoon and evening, alone, in this house.” She arched her eyebrow. “With me.”

“So we hang around here, then the godfathers take Maggy to the zoo maybe and supper while we…”

“While we…” Halla rubbed her leg against his and chuckled.

“And then we’ll…” Magnus growled into her ear.

“Yes.” Halla whispered. “While we… and then they can bring her back tomorrow in time for breakfast.”

Magnus kissed her on the cheek, then sighed. “Better make that lunch.”

Halla laughed, then picked up the freshly brewed coffee and brought it out to the dining room. It was then that Magnus noticed that she was wearing his favorite sundress of hers. He smiled then followed her back to breakfast.


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Halla spend a little time alone while their daughter Maggy is having fun with her godfathers.

Magnus and Halla stood on the porch, watching Maggy and Moomin climb into the back of Nat and Kevin’s car. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

“Did you see the way that girl took off? She couldn’t get out of here fast enough!” Halla smiled at the sight of Kevin helping Maggy with her seatbelt, and Nat scuffling a little to get Moomin buckled in properly.

Magnus laughed. “Well, the uncles do have a pool and a dog run for Moomin. How are her boring parents ever going to compete?”

“We should probably consider the swing.” Halla looked up at Magnus.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

They waved until the car was completely out of sight, then Magnus slipped his hands under Halla’s skirt and grasped her hips, squeezing them gently and relishing how soft and round they were.

“Magnus… the neighbors…” Halla closed her eyes as she squirmed under her husband’s touch.

“Hush.” He nuzzled the nape of her neck and inhaled.. “We’ve got 24 hours, unless Maggy calls for us to come get her early, and I don’t intend to waste a single minute.”

“24 hours alone.” Halla mused. “Whatever shall we…” She squealed when Magnus pulled her back into the house. She closed the door, then leaned against it as he began to kiss her neck.

“Meet you upstairs? I’ll clean up down here.” Magnus smiled when Halla nodded. She kissed him deeply, then sighed as she slipped up the stairs.

After loading the dishwasher and putting the coffee in the fridge to cool, Magnus crept to their bedroom, tugging off his t-shirt as he entered. He chuckled ruefully when he found Halla asleep, dress still on but unzipped, in the middle of their bed. He crawled into bed beside her, pulling a blanket around them as he fit himself around her body.

Magnus didn’t fall asleep straightaway. He listened to Halla’s gentle snores. He ran his fingers through her curls. He turned his head and pressed a cheek against her warm, bare back. He slipped a hand under her skirt, bringing it to rest on her stomach. He brushed his fingers against her navel.

“Hello there,” whispered Magnus. “Hello, whoever you are.” He closed his eyes and hummed tunelessly until he fell asleep. And when he slept, he remembered.

> _Maggy is 6. She is lying under the dining room table with Moomin, telling him her favorite story. “And then, and then the prince says ‘King Papa of Sweden, the most delicious thing in the Windy City is the shop girl’s kiss and so I’m gonna marry her and we’re going to have a puppy and a baby and live happily ever after.’ And the King Papa says that’s okay hot dogs for everybody!” Halla laughs, then crawls under the table to kiss Maggy and scratch Moomin’s belly._
> 
> _Maggy is 3. She is sitting in Magnus’s lap, crying. “Mama’s just gone to the post office. She’ll be back soon.” But she cannot be consoled. She howls into his chest and he finds himself crying with her. She looks up at him, sniffles, then pats his cheek with her hand. “Poor Papa. Poor Papa. Poor Papa.” Halla comes home to find them rocking on the porch. Wordlessly, she kneels next to Magnus, runs her hands through her hair, and curls up with them._
> 
> _Maggy is 1. She sits on the kitchen floor in a skunk costume, patting an unfrosted cupcake with her hand. “Pa.” Halla, who is decorating orange frosted cupcakes with spiderwebs made out of black icing, looks first at her daughter, then up at Magnus. “Did you hear that?” Magnus looks deliriously happy in his fox costume. “Shh. Let’s see if she does it again.” Maggy holds up her cupcake in both hands and looks at her father. “Pa.” She squeals in delight when he picks her up and smothers her cheeks with kisses._
> 
> _Maggy is a day old. She looks like the cutest, grumpiest old man in the world, wrapped snug and safe in a striped blanket. Magnus looks at her as she sleeps in her mother’s arms. He gets into bed with them, slips his arm under Halla’s head while he spoons her. “The nurse is going to kick you out if she finds us like this.” Halla smiles at him, then they both look at the baby. “So what do you think?” Halla asks. Magnus looks at his little girl. “She looks like…” “She doesn’t look like a…” Halla interrupts. “No, she doesn’t,” replies Magnus. “What do you think of Magnolia?” Halla smiles. “I like it.” She looks at the baby, then back at him. “Magnolia. Maggy. Oh Magnus, I love it.”_

When Magnus woke up, he was lying on his back. Halla lay on her stomach beside him, her head resting on his chest. He could tell by her breathing that she was awake, but her eyes remained shut.

“Sorry.” Halla yawned and opened her eyes to look at him forlornly. “Being pregnant makes me so sleepy.”

“It’s alright,  _Käraste_. I remember from when you were pregnant with Maggy.” He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. “Was it a nice nap?”

Halla nodded. “You?” He nodded back at her. She reached into her pocket for her phone. “No call. Just a picture. And a text.” She smiled as she handed it to Magnus. “Check it out.”

Magnus grinned at the photo, which showed Nat, Kevin and Maggy eating ice cream cones on the sidewalk in front of Bobtail Ice Cream Company, Moomin begging at their feet. The text that accompanied it read “We swear we’re going to feed her real dinner. xo - the Guncles”

“That ice cream looks good.” Halla took the phone out of his hand and slid it back into her pocket.

“You want some? I could run to Margie’s.” Magnus made to get up but stopped when Halla pressed down on chest with her hand.

“No,” she whispered.

“Halla…” Magnus lips curled into a smile. He closed his eyes when Halla’s hand slid from his chest, down abdomen, and slid under the waistband of his shorts to his cock. She cooed as she began to stroke him.

“Move up, love.” He backed up, closer to the headboard, at her request. As he moved up, Halla pulled his shorts down so he was naked before her. She sat up to pull down the top of her dress, gasping as the fabric brushed her nipples.

“Do they hurt?” Magnus reached out for her hand.

Halla shook her head. “It’s not so bad. Just more sensitive than usual. Lie back, please.” She watched him lie back against the pillows, then took him in hand. She looked at him while she stroked, swirling the bead of pre-cum across the head with her thumb.

“Are you sure I can’t…” Magnus whispered.

“Hush.” Halla arranged herself so she lay on her stomach between Magnus’s legs. She pressed gentle kisses up his thighs while she snaked her hand down her belly towards her sex. She swiped at her folds, wetting her fingers, then brought her hand back up to his cock. Stroking the shaft, she licked her lips before kissing the head. She flicked her tongue at the slit, moaning when his hips bucked slightly towards her mouth. She traced every vein of his cock with her tongue, returning every so often to gently suck on the head, finishing with an slow swirl.

When Halla felt his hands in her hair, she looked up at him, and relished the look of adoration she saw in his eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut as she began, slowly and carefully, to take him completely into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks, still sucking when she felt his cock touch the back of her throat. Relaxing her jaw, she moaned when he began to thrust with small, almost gentle movements. She felt tiny sparks of pleasure as her nipples brushed against the sheets. Halla could feel her clit throbbing, and began to relieve the ache with her hand when she felt Magnus stop thrusting.

“Love.” He stroked her face with his hands, gently easing her off his cock. “Come up. Please.”

Halla crawled up the bed. She felt hungry for him and a bit desperate as Magnus lifted off her dress. He pushed the hair back from her face as he pulled her in for a kiss. When he deepened the kiss, probing the soft warmth of her mouth with his tongue, his hand slipped between her legs. Halla sighing when he began to rub her clit between two fingers.

“Oh…” Halla closed her eyes, feeling a sense of relief as Magnus pushed her back. She rolled her hips as he continued to finger her, crying out when she felt the lovely pressure of another finger slipping into her sex. Damn him and his long fingers.

“Fuck.” Magnus broke their kiss to look at her breasts, which heaved in front of him. “Babe, your tits. I want to taste you so bad.”

“Then do.” Halla hissed when she felt her husband’s lips close around one nipple, when he began to suck and swirl it with his tongue. “Oh god. Please. That’s so…” She moaned when he repeated the action on her other breast. “Baby, don’t stop. Don’t stop.” She cried out, surrendering to his tongue as it swirled around one nipple, one hand kneading the other, and his other hand stroking and caressing her clit and her cunt. His cock was just out of reach, so her hands made do with his back, nails digging into his shoulders.

“I want you inside me.”

Magnus growled. “Soon.” He returned his mouth to her breast, the nipple still wet from his kisses, flicking at it between sharp nips from his teeth.

“Please.” Halla begged as she felt Magnus crawl up, his mouth now sucking hard at the base of her neck. As he slid into her, he began to circle her clit with his finger. She wrapped her arms around him as he bucked into her, then looked up so she could watch his face.

His strokes were slow, punctuated with a snap of his hips to fill her completely. She savored the set of his jaw, the look of concentration on his face as he fucked her. It felt so good. Better than good, it felt like this was what they were meant for. She closed her eyes and locked her ankles behind his back, not wanting to let him go. She tightened around him, then began to whimper when Magnus’s thrusts got faster and harder. She loved the feeling of his back, the muscles working under her hands. She felt close to coming undone when he opened his eyes to look at her. Pupils blown wide with lust, he licked his lips and pumped harder. She was close, so close…

And then she was there. Laughing, eyes open, how many times had she come with him, come for him, exactly like this? Laughing as she said his name, gasping when he’d reply with hers. She blinked a few tears out of her eyes, then bucked her hips when she felt him shudder, hips moving against her, signaling his release inside of her. She groaned as she pushed herself up to meet him, then sighed when he stilled.

Halla could never bear to part from him, hated letting go when it was over. He rolled his hips a few more times into her, reaching down to grab her ass when he did. The little sadness she felt when he pulled out of her was replaced by a sense of contentment when he pulled her into his chest and kissed her.

“Nice.” Halla looked up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Nice to know we still got it, huh?”

“When did we ever lose it?” Magnus peeked down at Halla, who smirked up at him. “Don’t answer that!” She laughed.

“Miss her yet?” Halla looked up at him.

“I missed her as soon as she got in that car.” Magnus returned his wife’s gaze. “Is that sad?”

“If that makes you sad, then it makes me the mayor of Sadville.” Halla ran her fingers over her husband’s chest, giggling at the few hairs she found. “Should we call them, ask them to bring her home?”

Magnus shook his head. “As much as I want to, no. She’s having a wonderful time with her uncles. We can wait until tomorrow.”

“But it’s Father’s Day!”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you planned the sleepover? Hey!” Magnus laughed when Halla pinched his nipple.

“Are you sure? If you miss her…” Halla stopped when Magnus cupped her face in his hand.

“I miss her. But she’ll be back. And it’s Father’s Day, sure. And I feel so, so lucky to have you, Maggy, the baby. And Moomin.” He chuckled. “But then, I feel like this every day. Like it’s always Father’s Day.” Magnus blushed when Halla reached up and pulled him down to kiss her.

“Oh! Magnus, you sap.” Halla wiped a tear from her eye, then laughed and did the same for Magnus. “You’re a total softie. And you’re mine.” She nodded. “You’re all mine.”


End file.
